


Odium

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Double Drabble, Drama, Gen, Poison, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Watson needs more than one remedy to address this poisonous situation. Written for JWP #5, and also something of a follow-on to one of last year's JWPs,Overlooked.





	Odium

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Still short, but not very silly today. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.  
> Author's Notes: Written for the following prompt: A Deadly Simple. It's poison.

Sometimes the best antidote for a poison is another poison. And some medical treatments serve as much as deterrents as anything else – for the patient, occasionally for the doctor – or any other onlookers.  
  
I might have given my patient ipecacuanha in any event, having just overheard his sons discussing the poisonous additions they’d added to his food. Getting any poison out of the system as quickly as possible is crucial for recovery. Then again, I might not have; I had no way of knowing how long ago his last meal had been, making its immediate efficacy questionable, and the strain of the syrup’s effects can be risky for a man as weak as my patient. However, under the circumstances, I administered it without delay, and in a significant dose.  
  
By the time the two men entered the sickroom, the mixture had taken effect. Any suspicion or alarm they might have felt at seeing me (and wondering if they might have been overheard) was overwhelmed and lost under their instinctive revulsion at the sight and odour of vomit. They hastily decamped, leaving us alone and unharmed – at least for the present.  
  
I still needed another remedy to remove us from danger.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 5, 2018.


End file.
